Foreign Affairs
by Mrs Carly Howlett
Summary: (Sort of takes place after X3) Bobby and Kitty's relationship is rocky, as Bobby continues to have feelings for Marie. it is only fitting that Kitty takes comfort in another person, which happens to be Piotr. Relationships crumble and evolve as Kitty and Piotr get closer than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Foreign Affairs - A Kitty and Colossus Fanfiction**

**Prologue**

"Marie looks nice today, don't ya think? I like that shirt," Bobby pointed out as he walked down the hall with his girlfriend, Kitty. That one statement felt like a knife to her heart. It was one thing for Bobby to admire Marie silently, in his head, which he did quite often as Kitty took notice, but it was a completely different ball game when he admired her aloud, in front of her! It seemed like "dating 101" to not mention exes, but complimenting ex girlfriends blatantly seemed like something only a complete idiot would do. He liked that shirt? That shirt with the deep "V" that showed off all of her 'assets'? Of course he liked it. Kitty was a little self conscious when it came to Rogue. Not only did she seem to have that southern charm that a lot of people admired, but she also had a killer body. She was fit, and had fuller breasts and a nice butt, which Kitty had only noticed out of pure jealousy. Katherine, on the other hand, had a small, less curvy frame. She had a nice behind, but her breasts paled in comparison to Rogue's...although, in her defence, she was two years younger.

Bobby had left Rogue for Kitty after the attack on Alcatraz, and Kitty was only a kiss away from falling head over heels for the chillingly handsome boy. But now that Bobby saw the advantage of the cure; Marie being able to touch anyone she pleased, he seemed to want her more and more. Marie was with Logan for the most part, everyone in the mansion knew they were something of an item, but Logan would be damned if he admitted that the almighty Wolverine had a 'girlfriend', even so, Kitty was pretty sure Bobby wouldn't make a move on Rogue due to the fact that Logan was only an adamantium claw away from ending Bobby's life. However, to Kitty, it didn't matter if he did or didn't make a move, what mattered was that he was having doubts, thoughts and contradictions about this relationship.

After Marie and Bobby's breakup, Marie blamed Kitty, which she took pretty hard, there was no overlap, and she didn't even know he liked her that way until he broke Marie's heart. They had since rekindled their friendship and put the past behind them (which seemed to be due to Marie's new found love for Logan), more than forgiving Kitty for her 'mistake'. Something about Bobby wanting Marie back seemed sick; he left Marie for Kitty, and now wanted to go back to her? Katherine would never leave Bobby, how would that look? She basically 'stole' Bobby from Marie and now she would be dumping him? Word would spread fast through the school and soon she would find herself, yet again, in the middle of social hellfire. She was thankful that Logan was in her life, though. She was Marie's friend, and he saw it fit that he help guide her as he tried to do, Marie. He offered advice, and a fatherly figure, her own father couldn't provide.

She hoped that eventually, when time passed, Bobby's obsession with Marie would subside, and he would refocus on his relationship with Kitty, but how long could a girl wait? And if Bobby was allowed to flirt with Marie, wasn't she allowed a little freedom as well?

**Chapter 1**

Bobby continued to drop little hints here and there throughout the day about how he loved the colour green, especially on Rogue. Kitty was getting tired of hearing about it and was thankful that the next class she had was actually lunch... lunch away from Bobby. When she went to kiss him to say goodbye as he left for his next class, he jerked his head, so she missed his lips. This wasn't new, due to the fact that Marie was standing a few feet away, totally disengaged from what Bobby was doing, but he thought she might notice. It drove Kitty mad, he was HER boyfriend, but he was acting like SHE was his mistress. When Ice Dick walked into the classroom, she immediately stormed off, heading to her usual lunch location, the cafeteria. When she entered, she noticed that the vending machine didn't have her favourite snack, so she decided to leave and eat lunch in the student rec-room, across from the library and beside the gym. When she entered, she saw no one, which was music to her... eyes... she needed some time alone anyways. After she had retrieved her favourite snack bar from the large vending machine near the sink, she sat down at one of the tables and peered into the gym to watch one of the televisions that was mounted above the treadmills. All of a sudden she heard a grunt, then a few more, as she shifted her chair around to view the other side of the gym through the adjacent doors. The groans continued as she spotted Piotr lifting weights. He had been at the school for almost four years and was actually getting very good at speaking English. Everyone could understand what he was saying completely, it was only his slight accent that gave away his Russian decent.

She really admired his physique. His well toned, muscular and just overall large body was a big turn on, and it sparked a flame in her she had never seen. She also admired his heart, he was so caring to all of the kids and staff at the school. There was even a time he had carried her out of the mansion when Stryker had attacked. As he lifted the large dumbbell over his head, facing the television, Kitty admired the way the muscles in his arms tightened and the way the veins flowed through his entire body like water would trickle in the shower. She soon found herself drooling onto the table, then cleaned it up with a napkin she held with her snack bar. Piotr grunted again as he set the weight down and shook out the tightness in his body and turned to crack his neck. He then noticed Kitty, sitting perfectly still, contently watching his every move. He walked over to her table as she averted her eyes and stared at her shoes.

"Oh, hey Piotr!" she grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, Katya! You have lunch now?" he asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down beside her.

"Ya," she almost choked on her food at the sight of his gleaming body up close, "You too?"

Piotr smiled and broke off a piece of her snack bar and popped it in his mouth, "Yes, I like to lift weights at this time, it helps me stay fit... and look good for the womens." he joked in his slightly broken English.

Kitty laughed at his sly, yet cute maneuver; taking a piece of her food. "You look amazing," she almost whispered. As soon as the words left her lips, she cringed, realizing what she had just said. Her cheeks grew rosy and she fiddled with her fingers.

He just laughed and pinched her cheek, "Thank you, Katya, you are too kind."

Trying to steer the subject away from his rippling body, she cleared her throat, "I need to work out more too, I want to be ready for the next mission, ya know? I haven't done it in forever!"

Piotr smiled again and laughed a little, god did she like that laugh, "You look good, Katya, but if you want to be more fit, I can help you. You have lunch same time as me, so I could teach you in the gym."

Kitty's heart skipped a beat as she choked on her own throat, the idea of her being alone, sweaty and up close and personal with Piotr made her weak in the knees, she liked that idea so very much, "Like, train me? Sure, that sounds good, Piotr!" she almost squealed as her excitement took over a little.

"Good! Meet me here tomorrow at the same time and I will get start... uh... training you," he smiled, trying to make sense of the word "train" (broken English).

She smiled as he got up and patted her on the shoulder and headed back into the gym. She stood up to get ready for her next class. She pushed in her chair as he peaked through the gym door and her head snapped back in his direction.

"I am happy to see you tomorrow, Katya," Piotr announced.

"Me too," was all she could manage to say as her heart was racing.

She never thought love at first sight existed, but somehow it did, or at least lust at first sight did, she just couldn't wait for tomorrow. The fact that she had to go back to dealing with Bobby, however, was disappointing, she just wanted to sit and talk to Piotr. Something about his body, his friendliness, his oozing sexuality and his accent, oh god, that accent, made her want to drop everything and just BE with him.

"Bye, Marie!" she heard Bobby yell as he walked out of the classroom.

She noticed his demeanor change as his eyes focused on her, it was like he was approaching a stranger when he walked up to her, this didn't feel like love anymore, it felt like two people having to deal with each other, both not wanting to admit the mistake they made by rushing into the relationship. Bobby could never go back to Marie, because one, Logan was kind of blocking that option, and two, how could he go back to the woman he left? Bobby was big on appearances, and that would definitely make him look like a total asshole, and Kitty was positive Marie wouldn't take him back... has anyone ever dated the Wolverine and gone back? If they had a choice?

Later that night, Kitty laid beside Bobby in bed, facing away from him and staring at the wall. This wasn't the kind of love she wanted, not the kind of love she had read in story books or seen on television, it was just wrong. Bobby just seemed like the right choice for her, a perfect match, but under his sweet and innocent shell, Bobby could be a jerk, a total idiot and really mean and sly if he wanted to. He rolled over and placed a hand on her hip. Unfortunately, the only thing that he wanted from Kitty was always sex... something Kitty always pictured herself doing; being mingled with the man she loved... but Bobby wasn't that guy, so she constantly had to fight off his advances when he got horny later at night.

"Come on, boo," he wined, rubbing her shirt on her hip sleepily.

"Bobby, I told you 'no', okay?" she scowled and grabbed his wrist, throwing it off of her body.

"Marie has sex with Logan, ya know!" he yawned.

Why did he have to bring _them_ into every conversation, Logan was older and very mature, plus, who wouldn't do the Wolverine? But Kitty and Marie were very different, and Bobby couldn't get over that.

"Well, they obviously feel comfortable enough with each other to do that," she replied, trying her best to fall back to sleep.

"And we don't?" Bobby asked harshly, turning over to face the opposite wall, away from Kitty, "If I had known you'd be this uptight-" Bobby stopped immediately, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"You'd what? You wouldn't have ever gone out with me? Wouldn't have left Marie? You can tell me, Bobby, I want to hear this amazing epiphany you're having! Tell me, please!" Kitty almost yelled, in sarcasm, but Bobby hushed her.

"I didn't mean it like that," he whispered, turning back over to sympathize with his girlfriend who was obviously very upset.

"I'm tired, Bobby, let's just sleep," Kitty replied, pulling a pillow over her head and trying to shut him out.

Bobby turned back over and sighed, he was obviously not going to get it on tonight, and maybe ever, which made him frustrated, the woman he left because he could not touch, was now out of his reach, and Kitty was denying him the one thing he'd wanted since he hit puberty. When the mansion fell silent, all Kitty could think about was her training session with Piotr the next day. Before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, she smiled, wondering if Piotr was thinking about her too.

When the sun peeked through the windows at 7am, Kitty pulled the curtains open and coaxed Bobby out of bed. She stepped into the bathroom and locked the door, she had to make sure that she looked extra good today, for Piotr. As she smoothed on her mascara, she felt a little bad for flirting behind Bobby's back, but until he learned to let go of Marie, she figured it was okay to have a little harmless fun.

When the third bell of the day had rung and Bobby shuffled off to his class with Marie, Kitty rushed to the rec-room to have as much time with Piotr as she could. When she arrived in the gym, she noticed he wasn't there, no water bottle on the bench, no towel hung over the chin up bars, no sign of him, so she decided to get comfortable with some of the equipment before he arrived. She walked over to the bench press and laid down, noticing the "30lbs" on the left weight.

"I lift kids heavier than this," she laughed.

She lifted up the weight and immediately felt her heart sink... and her brain ask what the hell she was thinking. It suddenly felt as if all the X-Men training she had ever done rushed out of her body and she was a puddle of mush. Kitty struggled under the weight, panting and straining, but wanting to prove to herself that she could handle it. She could have phased right though it, but she thought of how impressed, Piotr would be if he walked in and saw her pumping iron. Her arms weakened and she began wheezing.

All of a sudden, Piotr appeared. "Katya!" he yelled, rushing over to the bench press to effortlessly pull the weight from her grasped. Her arms fell to her sides as she panted. He lifted her off of the bench and held her in his arms, "What is wrong with you! Why you not wait for me!" he scolded, but he was only concerned.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, snuggling into his chiseled chest, so warm and soft.

"It's okay, just wait for me the next time, okay?" he let her down as she stretched her arms.

"Okay," Kitty smiled. If she was being honest with herself, she missed the sound of his heartbeat and the warmth of his strong, yet surprisingly soft body.

"Now, let us get to work!" he exclaimed, placing the barbell back on the rack. "Start with some stretches," he said, pointing to some mats on the floor.

Kitty walked over to the two mats and placed one in front of her feet and stepped onto it.

"Touch your toes, so I can see how flexible you are!" he smiled. To Kitty, this was starting to sound like some kind of crappy porn movie, but she wanted to impress him, so she stretched and touched her toes.

"Good," Peter continued, "Now grab the bottom of your feets," he grinned, knowing this would be a little more difficult. Kitty tried, but was struggling to reach far enough. Noticing her anguish, Piotr stood behind her and arched around her back, to lead her frame into the right position, conveniently pressing his pelvis against Kitty's backside.

"Oh!" Kitty let out a gasp, feeling what he was doing.

"Are you alright?" he asked, straightening out.

"Ya, fine, just surprised me that's all," she smiled sweetly, continuing to struggle, reaching for the bottoms of her feet. He positioned himself over her again, she felt the same tingling feeling she had when she first felt him against her body, but as he leaned forward, stretching her body with his, the feeling intensified... at least it did for her. Internally, she was a little mad at herself that she didn't feel his erection. "Guys are supposed to get turned on by this kind of stuff right?" she asked herself. As soon as she thought that, the angel on her shoulder spoke up, she was with Bobby, and harmless flirting was one thing, but hoping he would get turned on was another, and for what? She could never do anything.

They continued to stretch for another ten minutes, then he positioned her at the bench press to start with two 10lb weights on either side of the bar. She lifted it with a little of his help. It didn't help that that she hadn't bothered to work out in about a year since she had been so wrapped up in the relationship challenges she was having with Bobby, but Piotr's presence was also making her a little nervous. Her arms shook a little under the weights.

"Calm, Katya, be nice and calm," he whispered, smoothing his hands over her biceps, immediately spreading goose bumps throughout her entire body.

Kitty breathed loudly a couple of times before bringing the weight down about an inch from her chest, then pushing it back up until her arms were straight again.

"Good," he encouraged, his smiled was infectious, and she definitely wanted to see more of it, so she kept pumping the weight, getting used to the feel of her muscles clenching in her arms. After about 30 reps, Piotr pulled the weight from her hands and rested it on the rack.

"Very good, Katya, now we do sit ups!" he clapped grabbing one of the mats.

"Oh, great!" she thought sarcastically.

When she laid down on the mat, he positioned himself on his knees, as she laid down. He pulled her legs into a 70° angle and placed his hands on her knees. Looking up at him through their semi provocative position was like looking at heaven itself, but she shook her head and tried to concentrate.

"Put hands behind head and sit up, then breath. Do 30," he grinned. Kitty did just that, but with each sit up, her breathing got heavier and her forehead got sweatier, this was turning into the most unromantic comedy ever. After 30, she could barely breath, and collapsed her legs onto the floor and exhaled like a whale, at least that what it sounded like to her.

"I'm very impressed!" he sat down on the bench and handed her a water bottle.

"Really?" she exclaimed, sounding more desperate for his approval than she had hoped. She sat down on the bench next to him and chugged the bottle... she was definitely more out of shape than she thought.

"Da, you work very hard, and that is very good!" he smiled, taking a sip of his own bottle. For the rest of the lunch period she was directed to do several reps of the different arm machines in the gym, while Piotr did a shorter version of his workout of the other machines.

She sat on one of the machines; the arm press, and opened and closed her arms, as he had shown her, admiring his body and the delicious sheen of sweat that covered his glowing form. He noticed her staring at him as she shyly looked away, trying to act as if she wasn't ogling, which she clearly was.

"Do you think you can be up for this tomorrow, Katya?" he asked, continuing to do leg presses.

"Already looking forward to it!" she replied. She couldn't shake the smiled that stretch across her face, he was just so wonderful, so handsome and kind, it made going 'home' to Bobby less exciting than usual. It was like leaving Disney World to go to the DMV. When they had finished their session, he escorted her out of the gym, as he toweled the sweat off his body.

"Good job, Katya, we meet here tomorrow," Piotr said, patting her on the shoulder.

"You got it!" she winked, walking out of the rec-room and heading towards Bobby's class.

Piotr rushed back to his room to take care of some 'business'. Kitty may not have noticed the bulge in his pants, but it was all he could do to contain himself. He could never show her how he truly felt, or reveal the feelings that he had for her since she blossomed into a beautiful young woman. She was in a relationship, she was in love (so it seemed) and another problem... she wasn't 18 yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Three weeks Later**

Logan emerged, with Rogue clung to his arm, through the front door, laughing and smiling like an old married couple. Kitty was walking passed them, fighting off the jealously that crept up on her; they looked so happy and in love.

"Hey, Kitty!" Marie, smiled, pulling away from Logan to give her a hug, "Have you seen Bobby? I need to talk to him."

Kitty shook her head, she actually hadn't seen Bobby since last night, but she wasn't overly concerned when he was out of her site, it was more of a breath of fresh air. Marie kissed Logan on the cheek and rushed down the hallway, trying to find Bobby.

"Hey, kiddo, what's up?" he asked, patting Kitty on the shoulder.

Kitty was half wondering what Marie wanted with Bobby and half paying attention to what Logan was saying when he patted her on the shoulder.

"Huh, what?" she blinked, snapping back into reality.

"Are you sure you're okay? Need to talk?" he asked, placing a hand on her cheek. He had been so kind and loving, Marie was really having an effect on the normally aggressive and hard-edged man.

"Um... actually, I would like to talk," Kitty smiled, Logan often had offered great advice, and she needed to talk to _somebody_ about her problems.

"Sure, um, let's go to the rec-room, it's pretty quiet in there," he replied, motioning towards the hallway.

Kitty proceeded with Logan to sit down across from one another in the empty room. She got a snack from the vending machine and then sat back down, food seemed to calm her nerves a little. She took a gummy out of the pouch snack and popped it in her mouth.

"So, what is it?" Logan asked, snatching one of the gummies from her pouch.

"It's Bobby..." she sighed. Logan's eyebrows raised, he liked the fact that he could help Kitty and give her advice; she was one of Marie's closest friends, but he also enjoyed that he got his fill of gossip from around the school.

"Oh," Logan smirked, "Is Ice Douche being a jerk?"

"Well," she breathed heavily, she wanted advice on how to handle this, but a part of her was afraid of what he might say. One side of her wanted him to tell her to leave Bobby, and call it quits, but another side of her was afraid that he might say she should stick it out and work on the relationship, "He flirts with Marie like all the time and-." Logan cut her off.

"He flirts with Marie?" he asked, wide eyed and shocked.

As soon as she realized what she said, she was shaking her head, she forgot how territorial Logan could be, and it was _his_ Marie. "Ya, well, I'm sure it's harmless and it doesn't mean anything, but I can't stand it!"

"Don't worry, let me take care of this," he said as he stood up and unsheathed his right claws.

"Nononono!" Kitty shouted, rushing over to him and grabbing his wrist, "Logan, please, I need to talk to you, this isn't gonna help!"

Logan could see the pain behind her eyes and pulled his claws back in as he sat back in the chair, "If it ain't harmless, I'll kill 'im."

Kitty sighed and sat back down, after closing the door to the room, "He always flirts with her any chance he gets, and it's getting really annoying. Marie completely disregards it, but I see it, I can actually feel his eyes burning a hole through her shirt."

Logan's eyes were filled with rage, "He left her, and now he wants her back? Tough luck, she's mine."

"Logan, I asked you for help, I'm sorry that you're feeling a little jealous, but I need advice. It's really putting a damper on our relationship... he's distant and seems to only be interested in her, I feel totally unloved and ignored," Kitty replied.

"Sorry, kid." He rubbed the back of his neck, "He's being a dick, Marie would never do anything, I know that, but I'm not sure about Bobby. Even if he doesn't 'go for it', I'd be nervous about those feelings, his focus should be on you."

Kitty sighed, "I know, I'm just not sure if this is something to dump him over."

Logan shook his head, "It's a tough call, but it's yours. You could talk to a bunch of people, and even a few presidents, who will tell ya that they once did a little 'shameless flirting' and it didn't turn out so well."

"Ya, I guess. But, while we're on the subject, I have one more thing," Kitty said shyly. If she was putting it all out on the table for Logan, she may as well put **all** of it on the table, "I've kinda known for a while the relationship was over, but I was riding it out, but I know it's not what I want. Does it make me as bad as Bobby if I'm flirting a little too?"

Logan's eyebrows furrowed, "Who are you flirting with?"

"Um, well, answer the question, does it make me just as guilty? I mean, he's already doing it, and I'm just having fun, it's not like an obsession like the one Bobby has with Marie," Kitty replied.

"Answer _my_ question, who is the guy?" Logan scowled.

"Uh," she spoke quietly, "... Piotr... but it's just a little, he's training me to get back into shape, and he's really nice and-" Logan cut her off again.

"Pete? You're flirting with Pete?" he shouted.

"Shush, Logan! Don't let the entire school know!" she scorned.

"Uh... well, I guess if you know the relationship is over, it isn't that bad, but you need to be careful. He's a lot older than you, Kitty!" Logan scratched his head.

"Only six years, you're a hell of a lot older than Marie!" she smirked.

"I-I," Logan stuttered, she was right; he was a lot older than Marie, but Marie was more mature, "Marie's 20, you're not even 18 yet!"

"I will be in 3 months!" she smiled, "And you know what that means." she winked, teasing Logan a little, she knew he thought of her as a little, innocent child, but truth was, she wanted to have sex more than ever... but only with the right guy.

"Kitty!" he gasped as she grinned, "All I'm saying is that before you move on to Pete, you may want to cut the strings with Bobby."

"Of course!" she reassured him, she had no intention to overlap the relationships, and she wasn't even sure Piotr would feel the same way, but for now, the training and flirting was enough to get her by.

"Well, the bell is gonna ring soon, and I know for a fact, you got class, so get goin' kid!" Logan laughed.

Kitty nodded and got up from her seat.

Just as she was at the door, Logan spoke, "Hey, you wait that three months, missy!"

Kitty laughed and turned the door knob, "I'm not sure I can!"

"You better!" he laughed as she scurried out of the room. Logan could understand though, he was, after all, dating a teen, and she could get pretty angsty, he just thanked heaven that she was old enough.

When Kitty's lunch time rolled around, she was already more excited than a kid on Christmas morning. She took a little more time walking to the rec-room this time, knowing that Piotr was running behind most of the time. She had three weeks of his training under her belt and was ready for another, it was definitely the highlight of her day. When she arrived in the rec-room, she slid her gym bag off her shoulder and started to stretch, staring out the window at the freshly fallen snow. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Beautiful," Piotr whispered, rubbing her shoulder.

Kitty shuddered and smiled, "Thanks."

Piotr laughed and removed his hand, "I was talking about the snow."

Kitty cheeks burned red, she was so embarrassed, she thought he was complimenting her, "Oh, sorry, I-" she was cut off my Piotr.

"Katya, you are beautiful too, but you do not need anyone to tell you so," he smiled, grabbing her hand and spinning her around, so that she was close to his body.

She shuddered, feeling his strong presence so close to hers, she could hear his heart beating. "Thank you, Piotr," she whispered.

Piotr was using all of his control not to kiss her face off right there and then as his hardening member was trying to free itself from the confines of his tight shorts. The fragrance of her hair and the intensity of her gaze as she looked up into his eyes was almost too much to handle. Kitty felt the same way, his amazing voice and sultry tone, his toned and muscular body and his sweet and tender personality was digging it's way into her heart and had now completely pushed Bobby out. She wanted to make out with him in the middle of the gym, pounce on top of him and beg him to take her... but she remembered what Logan had told her; she had to cut the strings with Bobby, but did Piotr want this too? He was so close to her, so caring and sweet, he had to!

She disengaged herself from his hold and grabbed her bag, "I have to go, I'm so sorry, I'm... not feeling well!" she exclaimed, running out of the room. Piotr thought he had scared her off, she was, after all, with Bobby, and she wasn't even old enough according to the law. He decided that after his workout, and a little time had passed and she had her space, he would go and apologize.

Kitty was running on pure adrenalin, she was going to do this. She had seen what a gentleman Piotr could be, she saw what she could have, if only Bobby was out of the picture... well he was about to be. His flirting, his selfishness and his overall disinterest in her was enough to have her toss him to the curb but she held on, but seeing what her future could be was the straw that broke the camel's back. She rushed into Bobby's classroom, the door flying open and her chest heaving. Storm turned around from the blackboard and gasped, "Kitty! What's wrong?"

Kitty snapped her head to Ice Douche, who was in the middle of passing a note to Marie, who was completely oblivious and doodling Logan's name in her notebook. "Bobby, we're through!" she yelled.

The entire class gasped and began to talk amongst themselves, Bobby's face was in shock, _she_ was breaking up with _him_?

"Kitty!" Bobby exclaimed, dropping the note. And with that, she stormed out of the class and went to his room to move her things out. Marie had always told her that if she needed space from Bobby, she could stay in her old room, the one she used before she moved in with Logan, and Kitty was about to take her up on that offer. She felt excited and alive, ready for anything, she was finally making the change that she had wanted to make for almost a year.

Bobby came running into their room as Kitty was shoving her clothes into a duffle bag.

"What the fuck, Kitty?!" Bobby yelled, slamming the door behind him. Kitty ignored it and continued to angrily put her belongings into bags. "Kitty, are you kidding me? Dumping me in front of the whole class!?"

"That's all you care about, Bobby; being embarrassed in public! I'm done, I can't handle your constant flirting with Marie, you pressuring me to have sex and your overall neglectful attitude! I can't take it anymore!" Kitty blurted.

"Flirting with Marie? That's what bugs you! If I had known you'd be this selfish, I never would have left her, I made a choice, a_ decision_ to be with YOU!" Bobby yelled, he didn't care if anybody in the mansion heard him.

"Wrong decision, I guess," Kitty laughed, nonchalantly.

"Fine, have it your way, leave, I hope your happy!" he shrugged, still fuming inside.

"Being away from you is sure to bring a smile to my face," she laughed, packing the last of her stuff into her bag, "You know, Bobby, I'm sure you think you've done nothing wrong, and that I'm the crazy person in this situation... and maybe I am, but what's crazier is spending one more day of my life living a lie with you." Kitty grabbed her bags and carried them to her new room. By the time she walked back to Bobby's room to grab the rest of her bags, there was a crowd formed around the door, all staring at Kitty. Piotr was around the corner, listening to everything that had been going on, he decided that it would be best if he waited until tomorrow to apologize for his forwardness during their training session, he knew that she would need some time after the break up with Bobby.

The next morning, Kitty woke up in her bed alone, in her own room. It felt amazing to be independent again, she finally cut the strings. Somehow, it seemed crazy that she had fallen for Piotr so fast, but she believed in love at first sight, she only hoped that he did too.

She knew that her classes would be full of gossip and staring from classmates, so she mentally prepared herself in her room before she left. When she entered her first class, she was greeted with stares, and a few giggles, she sat in her seat and waited for the hour and a half class to end, and time seemed to go slower than usual. She hadn't seen Bobby since yesterday and she was hoping that this would continue, she wasn't ready to pass him in the hall, afraid of what he might say or do. When the class ended, she raced down the hall to the gym, hoping to miss Bobby and get there before Piotr, so she could stretch and get ready... and maybe apply another coat of lip-gloss.

When Piotr walked into the rec-room, his eyes were greeted with the delicious image of Kitty standing in front of the mirror, applying lip gloss to her beautiful, pert lips. Her butt never ceased to look amazing in yoga pants, it was petit, yet round and firm. When her eyes focused on Piotr in the mirror, standing and staring at her from across the room, she jumped and turned around, pressing her lips together and smoothing out the gloss on her lips; he had startled her, but she was sure he didn't mind the view he was getting. She jumped over to him and gave him a hug, "Hey, what's up?"

Piotr looked surprised that she was so happy and bubbly just a day after her breakup with Bobby, but he continued, "Um, before we start training, I want to talk."

Kitty's mind was racing with all the possibilities of what he could possibly want to talk about, so she calmed herself and sat down on the mats, "I'm listening," she smiled endearingly and Piotr smiled back, sitting down beside her.

"I heard about the breakup with you and Bobby," he hung his head and placed a hand on her leg, which was more of a turn on for Kitty than a comforting gesture, "It must be hard and I want you to know, I am here to talk if you need," he continued and stared into Kitty's lust filled eyes, he didn't know it, but Kitty had already gotten over the breakup weeks ago, before it had even happened, and had fallen in love with a different mutant.

Her inner thoughts drove her crazy, was it possible to fall in love with someone in a matter of weeks? Would he love her back? They had been friends for years, but she never took the time to consider him as more than a buddy, but god did she wish she _had_ a long time ago, all the wasted time with Bobby, all the nights she spent wishing she were with someone different, all the times she felt ashamed of her body because it didn't look like Marie's; never again, she told herself. Never again.

Kitty jumped on top of Piotr and kissed him passionately on the lips. He fell backwards from the force of her body and grabbed at her arms gently pushing her away, "Katya! What are you doing!" he breathed.

"I want you, Piotr!" she exclaimed, wow, did she really sound that desperate out loud? Piotr's eyes were wide open and his jaw dropped, did she just say that? Piotr wanted her too, she didn't know it but for months he had been staring at her, wishing he could make Bobby disappear just to get close to her, and now she was throwing herself at him like a wild animal, but she wasn't a wild animal, she was a young girl. "Katya, I-I," he stuttered, arguing with himself over whether he should tell her that he wanted her too.

She sat back and fiddled with the hem of her T-shirt, "Sorry... I just... never mind," Kitty stood up and grabbed her bag, and walked towards the door.

All of a sudden she felt strong hands grip her hips, they were undoubtedly Piotr's. He spun her around and backed her up against the wall, kissing her passionately on the lips. For once, he was taking charge in his life. He didn't want to let her go, he didn't want to be a coward anymore, he was going to take what he wanted for once. Kitty's eyes closed as she moaned into the kiss, and ran her fingers through his hair. The upbeat music from the stereo in the gym made the kiss more frenzied as the tempo picked up and so did their pace, running their hands over each other's arms, shoulders, necks and hair, practically anyplace they could access easily.

When Kitty broke the kiss, she panted heavily and looked into Piotr's eyes. In all of the situations she ran through her head of how he would react, that didn't come close to any of them. She placed her hands on the back of his neck, running her thumb over the soft flesh, "Piotr," she purred.

Piotr smiled as he looked into her deep and wondering eyes, he chuckled softly at the rushed make out session they had just shared. He kissed her cheek lightly and laughed again, "Would you like to go out sometime?"

Kitty nodded shyly as she began kissing him again, slowly and sensually

He pressed her body against the wall powerfully, deepening the kiss and running his hands around her waist and along her hips, easing the tension that was building in her body.

All of a sudden they were interrupted by a powerful, sophisticated voice, "Excuse me." It was the professor, who had wheeled in, trying to find a student who was skipping class, but instead stumbled upon two students sharing an intimate moment. Piotr and Kitty disengaged their bodies from one another and straightened out as he continued, "Katherine, Piotr, I'd like to see you in my office, please." And with that, he wheeled out of the gym as Piotr and Kitty stared back at each other, not knowing what to say. The moment of passion they just shared was sure to lead to something, something they both wanted, but that would have to wait. Neither one of them was sure about what the Professor was going to say, but they could tell he didn't like what he walked in on.

They sat down in chairs in front of his desk, as he sat in his wheelchair on the other side. Kitty fiddled with her fingers as she waited for Professor X to scold her. Piotr, on the other hand, sat straight and calm, also waiting for what Xavier was going to say.

Then he spoke, "I don't need to remind either of you that this is a school. But this is also a home, and it is that fact that makes it hard to scold students for exhibiting inappropriate behaviour." Piotr and Kitty looked at each other briefly before returning their gaze back to the Professor, "Although I cannot punish you for simply kissing inside the mansion, we need to discuss the age difference."

Piotr's eyebrows shot up, he _had_ considered this, but was simply kissing her illegal? "Kissing a minor is not illegal, however, I was young once, believe it or not, and I know what kissing can lead to." Both students were feeling a little uncomfortable, as was the Professor, but they respected him. " If both of you are considering a committed relationship, I'm going to need to ask you, Piotr, that you wait until Katherine is of age, before engaging in any sexual acts."

Piotr looked at Kitty who nodded... wait, was she nodding that she wanted a serious relationship, or nodding that she understood that they couldn't be intimate until she was 18, or both. "Of course," Piotr said as he looked back at the Professor, then back at Kitty and smiled.

"If I get any projections from either of you, acknowledging that you did go against the law, I will have no choice but to alert the authorities. Although we are not human, and may live in a sheltered environment, we share and obey the same laws, so please promise me I will not have to make that choice."

Both Kitty and Piotr nodded their heads and said thank you to the Professor before leaving his office. They stood outside the door and just looked at each other, not knowing what to say, they had class in about 10 minutes, but neither one wanted to leave the other's side.

"Well, that was awkward," Kitty smiled, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

Piotr smiled back and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yah, um, so... I can pick you up at 7?"

Her insides filled with the fluttering wings of butterflies as she remembered that he had asked her out, "Ya, that sounds wonderful."

"Goodbye, Kitten," he whispered sexily, lathering his thick, foreign accent all over the word 'Kitten'.

Piotr kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked back towards his room, as Kitty turned in the opposite direction walking to hers. She approached her door and looked back into the hall to see that Piotr was no wear to be found, she smiled and sighed quietly, "Three goddamn months."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later that evening, Kitty sat in her bedroom, staring into the mirror and examining her face. She had to look absolutely perfect tonight for Piotr. When she was with Bobby, she rarely wore makeup, and she rarely got dressed up, because no matter what she wore, it would pale in comparison to any other girl in the school, there was always something to improve, as Bobby had told her. She applied her eye shadow, light and natural, then smoothed on some mascara after curling her lashes.

When she was satisfied with her makeup she went into her closet to pick out an outfit. It took a good half an hour, but she finally found a dress that complimented her figure in just the right way. It was a light blue and hugged her hips and ass quite nicely. It was a deeper V, and with the help of her push up bra, her breasts were looking magnificent. Her hair hung in light waves as she tousled a little mouse through it. After picking out a pair of black pumps and adding a charm bracelet her mother had given her for good luck when she was little, she was ready.

At exactly 7 o'clock she heard a knock on her door. Piotr was definitely punctual if anything. She stumbled towards the door, missing the comfort of her flats as she struggled to walk in the high heels, all the while trying to put in her earring. She opened the door and flipped her hair a little and smiled, then paused, "Oh, hey Logan... come in." Logan laughed and walked into her room, looking around and inspecting her new place.

"Looks nice," he smiled, then plopped down on her bed and cocked an eyebrow noticing the fancy attire she had on, "Wow, goin' somewhere?"

Kitty blushed and twirled around, "You like it?"

Logan smiled and looked into her eyes, "You look stunning, Kiddo, but what is this for?" he asked.

Kitty smiled at his comment, positive reinforcement was welcome, "Thanks, um, I'm going on a date tonight."

Logan's eyebrows shot up yet again, he had heard about Bobby and Kitty's breakup, but didn't expect that she'd move on so quickly, "With who?" He then remembered the conversation they had had a while ago, "With Pete?"

Kitty blushed and skipped to the other side of the room to grab her purse, "Maybe."

Logan chuckled, "Well, I'm glad you're happy, just be careful."

She thanked him and gave Logan a quick hug before shuffling him out the door before Piotr arrived. She sat on the edge of her bed twiddling her fingers, anxiously awaiting her date. When another knock sounded on her door, she ran to it, super excited. She opened the door to finally see her date.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Piotr gasped, handing her a rose.

Kitty took the rose shakily, it was so romantic, "Thanks, you look fantastic too," she replied. Piotr was dressed in black dress pants, and a nice blue dress shirt that brought out his eyes. His hair was slightly gelled and he looked even hotter than he did in the gym .

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, leaning against the door frame. Kitty nodded and locked the door behind her.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Kitty's favourite, Red Lobster, they sat down and stared at the menu. "Everything looks so good," she smiled, looking across the table to look into Piotr's blue eyes, illuminated by the soft lights.

"I know, I love seafood," he replied. Both of them were a little nervous, neither one of them had been on many dates, but they were comfortable enough to kiss, how could this be so hard?

When they ordered their meals, and started to relax a bit more, the evening became more fun. They discussed school, television, their interests and goals in life.

When the food finally arrived at their table, a flamboyant waiter arrived with an accordion and serenaded them by singing a pretty botched version of "Under the Sea" from the movie, "The Little Mermaid". It was an evening full of good food, funny moments and even love.

"I'm so stuffed!" Kitty sighed, pushing her plate away from her to stop nibbling on the fries that were left.

"Me too," Piotr agreed and did the same with his plate. Kitty offered to pay, she wasn't one of those girls who expected the man to pay, but Piotr finally won, and paid. They left the restaurant full, happy and in love.

When they both reached her room slightly after 10, they stumbled in, laughing about the crazy waiter from the restaurant.

"Under the sea, Under the sea!" Kitty laughed, impersonating the waiter.

"Hahahahaha, Under the sea!" Piotr joined in, holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

The laughter died down and Kitty set her purse down on her bed, "I had a wonderful time, Pete," she smiled, gazing into his eyes.

"Me too," Piotr replied, holding her hips. She was a lot smaller than he was, which was nice, it was like having a body guard, a protector and guardian, but only more hunky.

Kitty stood on her tip toes and leaned in for a kiss, which Piotr accepted and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close.

Kitty moaned into the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. When the kiss slowed and they pulled apart, Kitty ran her fingers though her hair, "Do you think it's crazy... moving so fast?" she asked, staring at the ground and hoping he'd say 'no'.

Piotr sat on the edge of her bed, "If we only have 100 years, why waist more waiting?" he asked, holding out his hand as she took it and sat on the edge of the bed with him.

"You're right, I mean, it's not like we just met!" Kitty laughed.

Piotr nodded and looked around her room, which seemed to be completely moved into, "Looks like you're nice and settled," he said, getting up and scanning the rack of DVD's near her television. He plucked one out from the rack and held it up over his shoulder, "Never seen this one."

Kitty jumped up, "You've never seen 'Titanic'?"

"No, I've heard about it, but never watched it," he answered, "Wanna watch it?"

Kitty's heart began to pound, maybe this date didn't have to end just yet, "Of course," she smiled and hugged him, "But I smell like seafood, so I'm gonna shower quick, and I'll be out in a second."

She kissed him on the cheek and rushed in to the bathroom and started the water. Piotr laid on her bed, flipping through channels on the TV. He could hear Kitty humming in the shower, he could almost imagine her, soaking wet, naked, water running down her bare- no, no, three months.

Piotr changed the channel to try and distract himself from the delicious thoughts that ran through his mind. Kitty was blow drying her hair when Piotr piped up, "Do you have any Advil?" he asked, fighting off a headache that threatened to ruin his evening.

"Top drawer in the nightstand," she yelled over the blow-dryer. Piotr scooted over on the bed and opened the drawer. He shuffled through a mess of papers, beauty supplies, gum packets and a... a toy. His heart practically stopped when he noticed a bright pink dildo laying beneath the papers. His eyes were wide with surprise, Kitty didn't strike him as that type of girl, but who was he to generalize.

He made the mistake of picking it up and looking at it, but hey, he was curious. He held it up to analyze it. It was a soft rubbery texture, bright pink, veins, and about 6 inches long. He turned it upside down to find a black bottom with a switch. He flicked the switch and it started to vibrate, he just couldn't believe she used this, he was imagining a plethora of dirty thoughts when he heard Kitty gasp quietly. She was right beside him as he switch it off and shoved it back in the drawer.

"I-I'm sorry!" Piotr exclaimed, expecting her to slap him, or yell at him or call off their movie date.

"It's fine, but that's not the Advil," Kitty smirked. Truth was, she wasn't mad, she was a little surprised that he had actually picked it up, but there was no sense in hiding it. Why should she be ashamed? She was a girl with needs, girl are people too.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again.

"It's fine, really, it's not really a secret," she laughed and plopped onto the bed, wearing her tiny pajama shorts and tank top. Piotr admired her cute, petit body in the skimpy clothes, and saved a mental picture for later.

"I shouldn't be snooping..." he continued, sitting back against the headboard.

She reached over and hugged him tight, "Piotr, it's fine, it's just a toy, lots of girls own them."

Piotr kissed her forehead and snuggled into her, "Um, so, I haven't been on many dates, and certainly not this quick, but... what are we?"

Kitty smiled against his cheek, "What do you want us to be?"

"A couple? An item? Whatever you call it, if you were my girlfriend ... un-unless you don't want to, then that would be fine and we could just-" he stammered before Kitty cut him off.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, Piotr," she smiled, then kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled shyly as he kissed her on the lips, pulling her close to him to feel as much of her body against him as possible.

"Still need that Advil?" Kitty smiled.

"I'm good," Piotr grinned.

Once another heated make out session had ended, they watched "Titanic" and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning they both woke up in a panic as a loud knock on her door interrupted their snooze.

"Kitty!" Logan's voice bellowed through the thick door.

"Oh crap, Piotr, hide!" she whispered, if Logan saw them both in her room, this early, he would surely suspect something.

Piotr snuck into the bathroom as Kitty pulled on her robe and answered the door, "Oh hey, Logan," Kitty yawned, trying to act calm.

Logan entered and looked around her room.

"What'cha lookin' for?" she asked, her heart beating rapidly.

"Piotr, you can come out!" Logan shouted.

Piotr timidly walked out of the bathroom wearing the same clothes he wore out the night before. They both had obviously forgot about his enhanced senses.

"Kitty! What did I say!" Logan yelled, "I don't want you getting in trouble! And you!" he shouted, turning to Piotr and growling at him, "You couldn't just wait!?"

Piotr tried to explain but Logan's persistent yelling was getting in the way, until Kitty yanked his arm, "Logan! Nothing happened, okay? We watched a movie and fell asleep by accident, nothing at all happened! You're not walking in on "the morning after" we just slept in."

Logan felt a little embarrassed about his freak out, but was still a little riled up, "Good," he turned back to Piotr and patted his shoulder, "Uh, sorry."

Piotr nodded and shuffled to stand beside Kitty, he towered over the short brunette by more than 2 feet.

"Anyways, I was just coming to check to make sure you got back okay from your date, but I'll leave you two to get cleaned up..." he gestured to both of them awkwardly before leaving her room.

After spending a lot of time together over the weekend, they had really developed a strong connection, and both felt like they had been together for years. It seemed a little crazy, but being a mutant once seemed crazy too.

**Two Weeks Later**

"You and Piotr? No way!" Marie exclaimed, jumping up and down. Kitty had just told her about Piotr and herself being an item, and Marie was excited to say the least. "OMG, when?" she yelled, wrapping her arms around Kitty's small body.

"A couple weeks ago, I guess," she blushed.

"Why didn't ya come tell me then? Oh well, doesn't matter, but oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" Marie jabbered on.

Logan walked into Marie's room casually, wearing nothing but his boxers and reading the newspaper. He was so distracted with the article he was reading, he didn't bother to sense Kitty and walked into a full on 'girl talk' without noticing, "Did you get coff-" he paused, noticing Kitty was there.

"Kitty and Piotr, Logan! Can you believe it!?" she jumped up from the bed and ran over to him, jumping like a little school girl.

Logan laughed and set the paper down, "Ya, crazy, huh?"

It was then that Logan noticed his lack of clothing, "Oh, um," he scrambled, covering himself with the paper and walking into her closet to put on some pants.

"We should totally double date!" Marie squeaked.

Logan poked his head out of the closet, "I don't do double dates, Marie."

Marie rolled her eyes, "You do now."

Logan chuckled softly then returned to getting dressed.

"Have you guys... done anything yet?" Marie asked, she was very nosey.

They heard a couple things fall in the closet. Logan was obviously hoping she would say 'no'. He wanted her to stay young and innocent, at least until she was an adult officially. He remembered the struggle he went through to wait for Marie, but it was worth it. Kitty was like a niece to him and he wanted to make sure her life was as normal and happy as it could possibly be.

Kitty jerked her head towards the door to signal to Marie that she was sure Logan could hear.

"Oh, don't worry about him, he's pretty good about this stuff, he's not too shy around stuff like this, unless _you_ are?" Marie put a hand on her leg, realizing she was being selfish.

"No,no, I just didn't know if he could handle it," Kitty smirked.

"Oh he can handle it... If there's one thing that man knows it's sex and young women, haha. One time, on my 19th birthday, when we got back from dinner, he pushed me up against the wall and-" Marie smiled before Logan cut her off.

He burst out of the closet and covered Marie's mouth, "Thanks for the compliment darlin' but can ya wait until I leave before the gossiping starts?"

Logan let go of her and turned away to close the closet door. Marie walked up behind him and grabbed his ass, "Sure thing, sugah."

Logan purred, "You are gonna get it tonight."

Marie shut the door , "Now that Mr. Wolf is gone, spill!" she exclaimed, jumping onto the bed.

"We haven't done anything yet. The professor says we have to wait for my 18th birthday," Kitty sighed.

Marie laughed, "Logan and I had to wait too, but it was worth it, and you're only like what? 2 months away?"

"2 months, 3 weeks and 5 days," Kitty said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, wow," Marie responded.

"Yea, I honestly can't wait. I just- I want him so bad, and I've grown up so much since I've been here and I'm ready, but I'm still considered a kid... it just sucks," she groaned.

"It's alright, girl, you'll get through it. There's definitely more to a relationship than sex... it just seems to be the most interesting part," Marie giggled.

Kitty nodded. Truth be told, she was nervous, but still anxious. There was a certain level of physical intimacy that she craved. She understood why they had to wait, but she would be damned if it didn't stop her from wanting to anyways.

"Yea, you're right. Pete is an amazing person, he's sweet, funny... but so goddamn attractive! It's basically his fault!" Kitty joked.

Marie just laughed and jumped from the bed, "That's how I felt about Logan, if I'm being completely honest... we did do sooooome things before I was legal, just not... sex."

"What? You did?" Kitty exclaimed.

"Yea, I mean, I just had to work really hard not to project around the professor," Marie explained, "But I knew that once we did 'it' wouldn't be able to help myself from thinking about it ALL THE TIME, so... we waited."

Kitty could just imagine the excitement that Marie must have felt the night of her 18th birthday, and it was starting to make Kitty a more anxious.

"What did you guys like... do?" Kitty asked.

Marie had no shame, and nor did Logan, they were both mature adults... who happened to have a lot of hot sex.

"Well it was around a month before my 18th birthday, and I was getting really restless," Marie started.

**FLASHBACK APPROXIMATELY 2 YEARS AGO**

Logan was laying in his bed watching the hockey game when a he heard footsteps creep up to his door and a small knock, he could already tell it was Marie.

"Come in," he exclaimed.

Marie entered and promptly closed the door behind her, "Shhh, don't be so loud," she whispered.

"What are you doin' up, darlin'?" Logan asked, sitting up and laying a kiss on her cheek. Marie crawled onto the bed and laid down beside him.

"We need to do something," she said matter-of-factly.

"Do something... about the water pressure in the showers? Do something with the mess that is my room? Go bowling?" Logan smirked.

"Logan!" she whispered harshly, "I meant do something... physically!"

Logan's eyes widened as he tried to push the thoughts away in his mind.

"Kid, if we could, ya know we would... I'm pretty sure that's a song," he laughed.

"I don't care what the professor says. Jean showed me how to put up some mental blocks in one of our classes... if we just do something small... maybe we can get away with it," she explained.

"I don't wanna get kicked out, kid," he whispered, swiping a piece of hair away from her face.

"You won't! Please, I'm gettin' restless here! I can't sleep... just let me see it at least!" she wined... what was a girl to do, she didn't care how desperate she sounded, she needed this.

Logan's eyes bugged out even more... she wanted to see... IT?

"Come on, Logan, just let me see it!" she wined again, turning over and straddling his lap. Logan let out a soft groan as her pelvis rested on his groin.

She started to unbuckle his belt which caused Logan to groan again, he was just as anxious as she was, but he didn't want to risk getting kicked out of the only home he'd ever known.

"Can't we just have some fun, we don't have to go all the way," she smiled, unzipping his jeans.

Logan felt as if his hands were literally tied, and he couldn't pull her away, instead he just let her small hands roam inside his pants, beneath his boxers, and pull out his already hard member.

"Shit, Marie," he started to stop her, but didn't.

Her eyes widened tremendously as she finally saw his penis. It was most definitely 8 inches, possibly 8 and a half. Logan smirked slightly as he saw her face light up.

She immediately went to work stroking it up and down as he closed his eyes and moaned as quietly as he could. If he didn't know better, he would have thought she had done this a million times. She scooted back onto her knees and before Logan had a minute to process that she was moving, he felt her tongue flick against the tip and he was done for. There was no going back now.

He gasped as she continued to lick the head and then slowly inch it into her wet mouth. She moaned quietly, which sent vibrations through his body, making him even harder. She hesitated slightly as it hit the back of her throat but relented and kept going as it slipped into her throat and she gagged slightly. Practice had served Marie well, on bananas, popsicles, and a toy she now posessed due to one of the older females in the school's shopping spree. Logan almost passed out from sheer pleasure as his head thrashed back onto the pillow.

"Fuck, Marie," he whispered, being careful not to be too loud.

Marie took that as a compliment and kept going, bobbing up and down with her pretty little mouth wrapped around his cock. After ten minutes of doing so, changing the pace and a little hand action, Logan came hard down her throat as she swallowed every last bit... although it was hard not to as it shot straight down her throat.

"Oh my god, Marie," Logan panted as he came down from his orgasmic high, "You're amazing!" He grabbed her and pulled her close, kissing her cheeks and her lips, as she giggled and smiled against his mouth.

"That was fun," she laughed.

"If you think that was fun, you're in for a treat!" Logan laughed back as he laid her down on her back and shimmied her legs out of her sleeping shorts.

PRESENT DAY

"Marie? Marie?" Kitty waved a hand in front of her face and tried to snap her out of her daze.

"Huh, wha?" Marie shook her head and came back to reality, "Oh, yea, we did stuff, and I was able to hide it from everyone, Jean, the professor, but when we had sex on my 18th birthday, I couldn't stop projecting for a week!"

"Oh, I see, good memories, huh?" Kitty giggled.

"Very good," Marie agreed, "He was such a gentleman!"

"Now you're just making me more excited," Kitty pouted.

"Then don't sit here and wine, get up, go get him and go get to it!" Marie laughed, shoving Kitty off the bed.

"Ya think so?" Kitty asked timidly.

"Just go talk to him, you've got nothin' to lose," Marie winked and gave her friend a hug.

Kitty walked into the hallway unaware that Logan was standing just outside, smoking a cigar.

"You know you're gonna give some of us lung cancer one day," Kitty laughed, poking him in the arm.

"You're gonna wait, kid," Logan said sternly, ignoring her comment about smoking.

"Wait for what?" Kitty played dumb. He had obviously heard their conversation in her room.

"You're gonna be 18 real soon, and then you're an adult, free to make your own flawed decisions," Logan explained.

"Logan, I've listened to you, the professor and my best friend," Kitty replied, motioning to Marie's room, "We can do sooooome things, just not _it_."

"Regardless of what Marie told you, I want you to wait," Logan answered, leaning back against the wall.

"You're not my dad, Logan, and besides, how do you know I haven't already done sooomething?" Kitty grinned.

"I'd be willing to bet a whole lot," Logan raised his eyebrows.

"The fact of the matter is," Kitty walked up to Logan real close and whispered in his ear, "I wanna taste his cock, and nothing is gonna get in my way." Marie's 'spitfiriness' had definitely rubbed off on her.

Logan was stunned, since when did she know about stuff like this? She was so young, so innocent, he cleared his throat and returned to smoking his cigar, "Kitty, you're too young for stuff like this."

"Too young? Rogue was my age when you shoved your cock down her throat!" Kitty almost yelled.

Logan quickly covered her mouth with his large hand, "Shhh, Jesus, Kitty! I did not _shove_ anything!"

"Call it what you want," Kitty said as Logan brought his hand away, "All I know is that there is a devilishly handsome young man, a few rooms over, in need of a little TLC, and I'm gonna be the one to give it to him!" She smirked.

"You're too focused on this, you need to calm down, wanna come watch a movie?" Logan asked, trying to shake off the chills he was getting by hearing her say all these dirty things.

"The only movie I wanna see right now involves some sort of plumbing issue, a lonely housewife and a handyman," Kitty grinned.

"That's it missy, you're comin' with me," Logan jolted back before grabbing her forearm and yanking her with him down the hall.

Kitty quickly phased through his arm and stepped back, "Logan, you should know better, girls like Marie and I, we always get what we want," she winked.

And with that, she was gone, walking down the hallway and phasing into Piotr's room as Logan stood there dumbstruck, looking down at his own hand as though it had failed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**This story is moving quickly, but you have to understand that this is also what I feel is right. As a teen, and I ain't gonna deny it cause I am who I am and ain't nobody gonna tell me what to do... hehhem... I am horny allllll the time, and I don't know why, but I'm throwing a lot of myself into Kitty in this story. It may seem OOC, but of course it is, if Kitty did this in the show/ movies/ comics, I wouldn't have to write it myself.**

"Kitty! Stop, Kitty, I said, stop!" Piotr exclaimed, yet whispered as Kitty tugged at his shirt.

"Coooome on!" Kitty persisted as she yanked at his t-shirt.

"Katya, I told you, we are going to wait," Piotr half laughed and half stated as Kitty was smiling like a little brat and clawing at his shirt.

"Come on, Piotr, I just wanna meet little Petey already, can he come out and play?" she smirked and cupped his crotch, all the while looking cute and innocent.

"He only plays with adults," Piotr joked sternly.

"You're a real ball buster," Kitty joked, jumping onto the bed.

"Come on, Kitten, lighten up, we are much more than sex, we are special to each other," Piotr smiled over at her, rubbing her back.

"I know, but I just, you have no idea what it's like, waiting and waiting, day in and day out, each day more excruciating than the last... I just need to do it once, fulfill the need, stop the dull ache in the pit of my stomach, to feel something... just once," Kitty whined. If her tone wasn't that of a hungry 3rd grader, it would have made a good speech.

"Katya, one day, I promise, how about we go out and get some fresh air, uh?" Piotr tried to reason with her.

He pulled her off of him and held onto her shoulders, "How about if we go shopping?" And it was like he had said some kind of magic word. Shopping.

Kitty sprang into his arms, forgetting about what her lower brain was telling her and focusing more on the number of shirts she was going to buy.

"Yes, Piotr! Let's go shopping!" she screamed. She buzzed off down the hall, phasing through every door and obstacle, student and staff alike, determined to get ready in under a minute.

25 minutes later, Kitty emerged from her room all prepped and ready. She had on a black tank top and some jean shorts, somehow she knew that mall was going to be hot. Piotr anxiously got in the car to drive her, anything to get her and his mind off of the needs in their pants.

"Aerie is having a sale!" Kitty shouted, running towards the underwear store.

"Fuck," Piotr huffed to himself. This was supposed to HELP the situation, not make it worse. He stood in front of the store as she grabbed a few pairs just inside.

"Come on, Pete!" she motioned to him, "Don't be a pussy boyfriend, help me out!" she cooed.

Piotr wanted to desperately go to another store, maybe one with sports equipment or craft supplies, but Kitty wouldn't relent and stood there with her arms crossed until he came in, taking in all of the perfumey scents that the sales associates were spraying around the store.

Kitty had picked out at least 20 pairs of underwear and was now inside the change room, Piotr inside too, trying them on. The store had the same policy every store had, you must try the undergarments on over top of other underwear. Thankfully, Kitty had worn a black g-string, so that she could make sure the other pairs fit perfect.

"How about this one?" she smiled, turning around to show Piotr a bright pink thong that had the words "Juicy" written on the front. Juicy, just great.

"Juicy..." Piotr repeated aloud.

"Very juicy," Kitty purred into his ear. He felt his cock twitch and he strained himself, determined to keep his promise, even if it killed him.

"How about these?" she asked, turning around to display another pair, another g-string this time, orange with the words "Sweet as sugar" on the front. "Who was making these underwear?" he thought, "Porn stars?"

By the time Kitty had finished trying on all the pairs of underwear, Piotr was battling a semi rigid penis and a will to turn metal and destroy the place out of pure, pent up frustration.

Kitty paid for 10 of the pairs, leaving the other 10 for the associates to put back and exited the store with a more than turned on Piotr. He just loved the way her small, cute ass fit into every pair of thongs, molding her butt into a delicious piece of meat... one that he was forbidden to taste. The moment he has seen "Juicy" written on the pink pair, he couldn't help but conjure up images of her laying in his bed, her pussy so ready and juicy, just begging to be tasted, ready for him... but he dismissed them.

"Can we go to Bass Pro?" Piotr asked, as they approached the large outdoor equipment store.

"Sure," she smiled, and lead them into the store. Piotr had never been a fishing guy, or a hunting guy or even a camping guy, but anything to take his mind off of his girlfriend's "sweet as sugar" pussy, was good enough.

Kitty was admiring the large bear sculpture half way into the store as Piotr checked out the baseball caps a few metres away. She was touching the large claw foot when an employee walked up to her.

"Hello there, miss, are you finding our friend, Mr. Grizzly to be great company? he laughed.

Kitty laughed too, her childish, naive mind was easily amused, but Piotr watched from a distance, always careful to keep an eye on her.

"Actually, I am," Kitty smiled.

"Well that's good," he grinned. Piotr couldn't place his finger on it, but something about the guy seemed slimy.

"Would you be interested in any of our women's sporting wear? You look like you'd be what, a small?" he smirked.

"Uh, I don't play sports much, but yea, I'm a small," she smiled nicely.

"Here," the employee who's name tag read, Mark, said as he handed her a pink golfing polo, "Let me just assist you on trying this on," he grinned and tried to lift up the bottom of her black tank. Kitty who was giggling and not really taking the situation seriously, felt his hands slide up her bare stomach and she gasped.

Piotr couldn't have been more upset if someone had murdered his own parents, he slammed a fist so hard into Mark's jaw that he flew half way across the room, landing in a pile of tennis balls.

Kitty stared at him shocked, and thankful he had done that as she realized just how much of a creep he had been.

The rest of their day was spent filling our police reports in a small office room at the mall security department near the back of the mall.

Kitty had filled out numerous papers about what she had experienced and Piotr had defended himself over 20 times when it came to punching out that slime ball. Mark, who thankfully admitted to his 'excessive touching' and harassment, was icing his jaw on a blue desk chair, just outside the front door to the office. Every now and then, Piotr would glance at him, making Mark shudder and pray for dear life. "Good," Piotr thought, "He should be scared."

When they got back to the mansion, Logan was particularly worried, since they left around 11am and didn't get back until around 10pm.

"Where the hell have you been?" he bellowed, racing down the stairs to Kitty, pulling her in for a hug.

Piotr patted Logan's shoulder, "Some creep was touching my Katya, so I straightened him out... but the police did not like it so much," Piotr chuckled. Kitty giggled and wrapped her arms around Piotr's thick, muscular arm.

"Touching? Explain touching," Logan pressed.

"He just lifted up my shirt," Kitty said as if it were no big deal.

"Lifted up your shirt?" Logan growled.

"Don't worry, Piotr's right hook will probably leave a lasting concussion," she laughed.

"Good going, Pete," Logan smiled and patted Pete on the back, "Now up to bed you two!"

As soon as Kitty heard the door to Marie's room close and she knew Logan was inside, she darted for Pete's room.

Piotr was in the middle of jacking off when Kitty phased through the wall, blabbering to herself.

"You know, if the Starbucks down the street had more stirring sticks-" she began to say before she noticed his hands wrapped firmly around his dick.

"Oh my god!" Katya shrieked, but with a smile on her face.

Piotr thrashed the blankets over his midsection, but he couldn't hide the tenting in the fabric.

"Katya, you need to knock!" Piotr hushed.

"But you were... you were!" Kitty jumped up and down, her small, yet perky tits bouncing under her tight tank top. Piotr's cock might have been hidden, but it definitely saw that, and hardened slightly.

"Yes," he sighed, "I was masturbating, but it's not a big deal," he told her.

"Big deal?" she said, "It's huge! I saw that thing, it's a monster!" she grinned and plunked down on the edge of his bed.

"You've had a rough day, Kitten, get some sleep," he tried to get her to go off to bed.

"Not when I could be here, watching that," she grinned devilishly, focusing on the tent in the blankets. From what she had seen briefly, it was about 8 inches long and 2 inches thick, perfect in her mind. If anyone in the school knew Kitty had such a sexual mind, they'd have a heart attack; the sweet innocent girl was a perverted sex fiend.

"Just let me watch you," Kitty cooed, winking at him. He had never considered that before, just letting her watch. They wouldn't actually 'do' anything, but she could get her fix. The idea seemed to resonate with him and he nodded, "Fine."

"Yay!" Kitty clapped her hands and shuffled to the soft love seat that sat in the corner of his room. Every one of the rooms had an identical one.

Piotr reluctantly pulled back the blankets to reveal his impressive member. He was circumcised, long and hard, just how Kitty liked 'em.

"Oh god, Piotr! It's so big and thick!" she cooed. He felt himself grow hornier as he grasped his dick in his right hand and pumped up and down once, never breaking eye contact with her.

Piotr was a smart guy, everyone knew that, but at that moment, he felt like the dumbest man on earth, because not for one second had he considered the fact that while she was watching him, he would be watching her. She slipped off her pajama shorts to reveal that she had no underwear on and he finally saw it. Her perfect little pussy, shaven except for a triangular patch of hair just about her slit, giving him direction, as if her needed it.

"Oh god, Kitten," he purred, staring at the beautiful sight before him. She stood and removed her shirt, revealing her perky, yet small breasts to him. Although they were small, he relished in the fact that she was younger, so innocent yet so wild.

She bent up on knee on the arm of the chair and he could finally see all of her sex. It was perfectly pink, small and looked incredibly tight. He knew she'd be a great fuck once she was legal. She reached down and rubbed her clit lightly, teasing him as he stroked his cock with long, powerful strokes, all the while watching her movements.

She was immensely wet, and he could see the juices gather on her fingers, making her pussy look even more delicious. He didn't know how his self control was so strong, how it willed him to lay there and not run across the room and onto her body. She inserted two fingers swiftly into her core and pumped them twice before using the 'come here' technique that he had read about in an article "How to Finger Girls" on the internet.

"Uhhh, ohhhh, yea, Piotr," she moaned. She was going to literally kill him, end him if she kept moaning like that, because if he couldn't have that pussy for much longer, he was going to die.

"Uhhh, Katya," he groaned, shutting his eyes for a brief moment, relishing in her sweet voice drawing out his name with such need, such want and lust that it almost made him cum without touching himself.

"Oh god, oh god, Piotr!" she moaned, trying to stay quiet, knowing very well that the Professor was asleep as was the rest of the mansion, and they didn't want to wake them up. She came undone, quivering as her fingers dipped inside for one last movement as she moaned and leaked out onto the cushion. She would have the cleaning staff take care of that later.

Seeing and hearing her cum like that sent Piotr flying over the edge, cumming on his chest as he stroked lightly, moaning just as loud as her, just as feverishly until the last of his cum had been spewed onto his abs. He panted, trying to regain control of his brain before Kitty got up and put on her shorts, then walked over to him and licked up a small amount of his cum and licked her lips.

She whispered into his ear as he continued to breath heavily, "Goodnight, Piotr." Her birthday could not come soon enough.


End file.
